Steve Campo
Sergeant Steve Campo is a character featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. Biography Squad Missions Campo was a United States Marine Corps Sergeant from Misfit 1-3 during Operation Swordbreaker, as seen in the Fault Line trailer. Campo fought alongside Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn against the People's Liberation and Resistance in Iraq. He survived the earthquake, and was then seen again in Operation Guillotine. He later appears in the mission "Night Shift", where he assists Blackburn in providing sniper fire and capturing PLR leader Faruk Al-Bashir. Death Campo finally appears in the mission "Rock and a Hard Place", where he and the rest of Misfit squad pursue arms dealer Amir Kaffarov. Campo repeatedly warned Captain Quinton Cole about the dangers of engaging the Russian Airborne Troops, but to no avail, and ends up getting killed alongside Matkovic by a Russian Su-25 upon the squad's progression. Personality Campo seems to be a responsible, calm, and serious leader. He was never seen joking around in the campaign (as proven by his refined manner of speaking in the mission, "Night Shift"), unlike David Montes and his loud, more impudent demeanor. Trivia *It is likely that Campo is the team leader of Misfit 1-3. Throughout the campaign, he gives the team's orders and communicates with Cole. *It is possible that Campo did not agree with the way Captain Cole leads, as he criticized him at some points. For example, in the mission "Night Shift", Cole says to meet them by the mall. Campo then tells Blackburn that he (Cole) shouldn't have said "Mall" on the radio and that it's an ambush waiting to happen. He also mentions that Cole has been passed over for promotion for over a year, and as a "Fucking glory hound," his leadership ability is clouded. *His actor, Eric Loren, also portrays Flynn and Faraday in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *He usually carries an M4 Carbine, except in Night Shift when he equips a Mk11 Mod 0, and "Fear No Evil" when he is seen with an M249 SAW. *If you look carefully, he has "Campo" written on the back of his helmet, similar to Montes. *Campo torso is US Assault class from Multiplayer, but his leg is US Support class from multiplayer, and in "Night Shift" his leg changed to Recon class from multiplayer *It is more than likely Campo's rank is higher than E-5, considering the majority of ranks above E-5 are colloquially referred to as 'Sergeant.' This could be further evidenced given the probability Campo is the Team Leader of Misfit 1-3. Blackburn, one of the members of his squad, is an E-6, so Campo is likely at least a Staff Sgt, possibly a Gunnery Sgt. *In the early Battlefield 4 campaign, all Marine models (except Tombstone) are using Campo's model *The Marine beckoning Tombstone squad into the chopper in the Battlefield 4: "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Reveal Trailer is using Campo's model *Eric Loren, Campo's voice actor, returns in Battlefield 4 as a voice for the USMC in the multiplayer. He can be heard when performing actions, such as 3D spotting or offering a ride. ru:Стив Кампо Category:Characters of Battlefield 3